


Cover | Hired Gun

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: For Paige! I just learned that she’s writing BAMF!John and well, BAMF!John is a weakness. 🤧💓💓I haven’t read the fic because I’m waiting for it to finish. But I had a glimpse of the summary and it (the cover idea) sprung out of my mind. 😌
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	Cover | Hired Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hired gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958208) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



> I can only count a handful of times when I was inspired to make a cover immediately after reading the title or the summary of a fic. I rarely make covers of fanfictions that I haven’t read, for the reason that I need to be connected first and I can only achieve that connection by reading them. But what an exception this is. <3

[](https://postimg.cc/JGfH3f1F)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please support the author’s works by leaving kudos and comments! Those serves as energy for them to continue. Thank you so much! <3


End file.
